


A little bit of an act

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Marco and Reiju must have met somewhere, Spread color Chapter 874, That one picture, That's my headcanon :3, They're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Sanji doesn't like seeing his older sister in that light. No offense to anyone.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Vinsmoke Reiju, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Reiju & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A little bit of an act

**Author's Note:**

> There is that picture and I just get an itch to write them.

"Marco."

"Reiju."

In the three seconds that follow. Sanji has seen a prettier Reiju, what, with her smile and docile air around the Germa Princess slash commander.  
Sanji looks at Marco warily.

He is a man. He knows man. And despite his ladiesman attitude, he more and less gets a read on the situation between the two commanders.

"You know each other?" he treaded carefully because one never wanted to know too much about his sister in that way.

"We met, yes." Marco said. Smile is light and bright. He is totally at ease, as opposed to him who is tense.

But then Reiju has to reach for Marco, touching the man right on the arm (tricep, Sanji notes). "He was a guest." she said, without looking away from the man.

That did it for Sanji.

Spluttered and unfinished words, guy stomping the room like no other. Maybe he'll find Zoro and messes with him, letting out steam in a semi-serious duel.

Watching the cook fleeing (with dignity!), Marco and Reiju crack a laugh.

"You shouldn't do that."

"What? Teasing my own little brother? That's what I do. It's fun."

Marco rolls his eyes.

"A spar will be lovely. Come visit anytime, we'll have fun."

Marco responds to that with a more refined manner and air of respect. "Of course, Your Highness."

Reiju hits Marco's arm playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make them friends but they're sexy together? Hence ^^;


End file.
